Naruto Prank Calls
by Bukotsu-Tawainai
Summary: Naruto, Kim and Mar are calling the people in Konoha and prank calling them. How will it all turn out? Read, if wished for XD. Warning: May cause you to laugh!
1. Part One: The Stalker of Sasuke

**Naruto Prank Calls**

**Note: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. And after you read this story, keep in mind that I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE (more than a friend, if he was my friend).**

Part One- The Stalker of Sasuke

Mar invited two people to her house: Kim and Naruto. She had one thing on her mind, like a troublesome-ish twelve-year-old girl always wanted to do while she's still young; she wanted to prank cal some people. It's not like she's crazy mad, or stupid. She has been hanging out with Naruto lately.

Kim came to her house, and they both waited for Naruto. "So, what are you planning to do, Mar?" Kim asked.

"I want prank call people!" Mar said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Oh," Kim said. "I never did that before,"

"Yeah, same," Mar replied. "I never had the guts."

Kim nodded, and then a knock came on the door. Mar answered it and welcomed the hyperactive Naruto.

"Hi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi!" and Kim and Mar returned the greeting.

After a bit of talking, they started the calls. "Who wants to go first?" Mar asked.

"Hmm," Kim started thinking. "Let's do this, so everyone gets turns evenly."

"Okay," Naruto and Mar agreed.

"So, Mar first, then me, and then you, Naruto," Kim organized.

"What! I'm last!" Naruto said, shocked.

"What's wrong with that…?" Kim asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Believe it."

"Okay, then," Mar dialed the phone. "I'll be calling now," She picked up the phone and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the ringing phone. He sighed. He had better things to do than answer the phone. Who was it anyway? And why the heck would they be calling him?

Sasuke, nonetheless, picked up the phone, and asked, "Hello?"

"Hi," Mar shaky nervous voice rang in Sasuke's ear. _Crap, I don't know what to say._

A confused face was placed unto Naruto's face, and Kim didn't know what was going on. Mar still didn't say whom she's calling.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Um," Mar didn't think too fast, but finally got an idea. It wasn't good, but enough to be an idea. "Oh my gosh! I'm talking to Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke lowered his head down. "Oh, no,"

"You're so hot! I love you so much! I cannot believe you answered the phone! I'm so honored to be talking to you right now!" Mar's squeaky voice irritated all who heard. Kim started laughing a bit though. She never liked those freaky fan girls of Sasuke. And it just sounded like Mar was mocking them. No offence.

Naruto had a sweat drop on his head. He didn't like Sasuke because of various reasons; one being Sasuke having all the girls. But it was kind of funny, hearing Mar talk like one of the really desperate ones. (Sorry to people who are crazy about Sasuke).

"…" Sasuke didn't even want to speak. His eyes twitched with annoyance, as the girl on the other line talked about how he spent his days. Mar knew because he's been her friend for a while.

"And when we get older, we'll marry! Then we'll have kids! And then I'll name our son Uchiha Sasuke the second! Eeee! Wouldn't that be so much fun!" Mar kept on going and going. "Then we'll rule over the world together! Go to different places! And then, and then you'll kick more ass and I'll just be watching you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Enough!" Sasuke finally said. He couldn't take it anymore._ I knew I shouldn't have picked up the phone. Stupid stalkers. _"Geez, who is this?" Sasuke knew he heard the voice before, but the squeakiness made it hard to remember. He was practically deaf.

"Um, your girlfriend!" Mar said in a snap. Kim laughed at the thought of Sasuke having a girlfriend. Naruto chuckled.

"Girlfriend!" Sasuke freaked. "Leave me alone!" He was just twelve years old anyway.

"Shut it and kiss me!"

"Ah!" Sasuke got caught off guard with that. "Why won't you leave me alone? And tell your other friends that too! If you have any," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Then Mar flirtingly said, "I have you, silly," Sasuke felt like puking. Naruto laughed his lungs out, and Kim laughed too. _Aw, goodness gracious, I suck at this._ But Mar had to give herself a break. It was her first time, and she really wasn't that smart.

"Shut up and I hope to never meet you in life," Sasuke shuddered. "And never call me again, you freak," he narrowed his eyes and just imagined what monster the girl would be with her nasty, squeaky, annoying, irritating, exasperating, irksome, infuriating, frustrating and well… you get the picture.

"Aw, fine, we're breaking up. It's not me, it's you!" then Mar hung up, right after she made crying sounds. And when she hung up, she sighed.

"Way to go, Mar!" Kim said, patting her back. Mar blushed.

"I sucked so much," she said, frowning. "Why couldn't I think of something better?"

"That was hilarious! Maybe you even scared him because of your 'stalkerness'," Naruto said.

Mar smiled. "Thanks, guys,"

"Believe it! Okay, it's your turn, Kim!" Naruto said, handing her the phone. Kim looked like she was in thought, and took the phone.

"This will be fun,"

* * *

Sasuke had an eyebrow raised. "What the heck?" he was confused and a bit scared. "I wish I never get a call like that again." He glared at the phone. "I should've gotten caller I.D." 


	2. Part Two: Kakashi Won Some Money

**Naruto Prank Calls**

**Note: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. xD I hope you like this one. It's kinda shorter than the first one, but it'll do!**

**Review replies: (too lazy to reply to each one) So, anyway, I liked all the reviews except for one. I forgot who sent it to me and I'm too lazy to check too. Bite me. lol kidding. But anyhoo, thanks Shadow Kitsune67 and Vampirewitch. Yes, you guys rock! And for the readers, thanks! Oh, and to the people who picked my story as favourites and for alerts. Thanks, thanks so much! The more positive feedback I get the more I get pushed to write. Oh, and (now that I remember who it is) Lito Kunoichi, I'm sorry for disappointing you with the quote "Believe it" or anyone else that I disappointed. I'll make sure I stop using it. Or something. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

Part Two- Kakashi Won Some Money

Suddenly, an idea came to Naruto. Curiosity made him ask, "Could you prank call yourself?"

"What?" Mar asked, very befuddled.

"You know, what if you called yourself, could you prank call yourself?" Naruto asked.

Kim had a sweat drop on her head. "Naruto, no, you can't."

"Why not?" Naruto said. "It's possible! Believe it!"

Mar was still puzzled. "You can't because if you prank call yourself, you already knows what's coming so you're just gonna make no sense to yourself. Or maybe you might be just bored, and so that's why you're calling yourself. But I don't see why you would do that." Kim answered.

Naruto then became as perplexed as Mar. "Uh…"

"Never mind, I'll just call now," Kim said, laughing.

* * *

Kakashi held a book, leaning in his chair, carelessly. He was reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise again. Then he heard his phone ring. He looked at it, and then back to his book.

* * *

"Kim, who are you calling?" Mar asked. 

Kim smiled. "Kakashi-kun,"

"Ooh," Naruto then teased, "your boyfriend,"

Kim glared at Naruto for a second and then laughed. "Shut it,"

Mar laughed. "It's true anyway,"

Naruto then said, "Believe it!"

* * *

Kakashi, sat on his chair properly, and left the book on the table. He answered the phone, "Yo," 

"Hello, Mr. Who-ever! Congratulations!" Kim sounded like one of those T.V. show hosts.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked.

Mar laughed and so did Naruto.

"A person named Gai entered you in the most boring person contest and now you've won a million yen!" Kim said.

Mar and Naruto laughed. _Kakashi-sensei, be boring? That's preposterous! _Mar thought.

"What? I'm boring," Kakashi asked.

"Yup! Now, you'll have to hold until we get there with your money! So, stay Mr. Boring Man!" Kim said and then hung up before Kakashi could say anything. She held unto her laughter, while she was talking, so she blurter out chuckles.

"That was _way_ better than mine!" Mar said.

"Hilarious! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Thanks, but it was just so… untrue. Kakashi's not boring!" Kim said.

"That's what's so funny about it," Mar replied with a smile.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Kakashi said. "Hmm, should I take that million yen for being boring or track down who pranked me?" and then something came up to him. "That was Kim," 

He sat down; leaning on his chair again, took his book and started reading. "I'll get her back later." But he still didn't hang the phone.


	3. Part Three: Puppy Love Kiba

**Naruto Prank Calls**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. **

**Okkie, I want to thanks HoukiboshiHikari, KiddoShinobiand animeluver911. So, since, they were nice enough to leave a review I'm going to take one of their request and make an Itachi one. I'm not really sure when though. My apologies. I already got this one ready… sorry. Enjoy.**

Part Three- Puppy Love

"Yes! It's my turn!" Naruto yelled.

Mar smiled weakly. "Okay, okay, get it," she said.

Kim was a bit worried, but it didn't show. She had a feeling Kakashi would get her back. She wasn't scared of that. She just hopes Kakashi doesn't think she thinks he's boring. _Sigh._

"Aw man!" Naruto whined. He held the phone. "I don't know who to call!"

"Oh, oh!" Mar said, jumping up and down. "Ghostbusters!"

Naruto gave her a mocking look. "Ha ha, very funny! Believe it!" he said.

"It is? 'Cause I'm not kidding," Mar said with blameless look.

Kim narrowed her eyes at space. "Okay, then," she replied.

"Oh! I'll call Dog Boy!" Naruto declared, dialing the number.

"Huh? You're calling Kiba?" Mar asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto asked, baffled. "Ooh, _right_,"

"You like Kiba! You like Kiba! You like Kiba!" the enthusiastic blonde chanted, as he hopped around Mar and Kim. He was exasperating Mar. And Mar doesn't get mad usually, but this is an exception.

"Oh no," Kim said. "Naruto, stop!" _Or else Mar will ravish you…_A sweat drop covered the back of her head, as Naruto still continued to skip around and tease Mar.

In a matter of minutes, Mar was strangling Naruto by the throat, and Naruto was yelling at her to let him go. Kim warned him.

* * *

After Mar had finished her fit of temper, Naruto called Kiba. Kim knew how Mar felt about Mar's crush with Kiba. It was her first crush. And Naruto always has to tease her about it. He's done this a couple of times now. Okay, maybe, a million of times.

"I have a great idea! Believe it!" Naruto boasted. Kim smiled and Mar gave him an unconcerned look. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Mar, which made her pinch his ear.

"Ow,"

"Good," and then a smile spread across Mar's face.

Naruto had a big grin. And Kim was happy they made up.

* * *

The phone was ringing in Kiba's house. Akamaru was barking at the phone. Luckily, Kiba was the only one at home, and his dog. Kiba ran to the phone, and answered it with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Egh-llo?" he mumbled.

_What the heck?_ "Hi," Naruto sounded like a girl; a really flirty, melodious voice. It made Kim and Mar's ear twitch. He really wasn't that good with mimicking voices.

"Whoth thith?" Kiba asked; the toothbrush still in his mouth. Akamaru was barking in the background.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at space, and had a sweat drop on his head. "Um, excuse me?" Naruto's impersonated voice, again, made Mar and Kim's ears jolt.

"Oh, shorry," Kiba took out the toothbrush out of his mouth. "I was brushing my teeth,"

"Ohh," Naruto said. "That's okay, sweetiekins,"

Mar became cross-eyed when she heard him. Kim eyes widened. _What the heck!_

Kiba became puzzled. "What did you just call me?"

"Swee-tie-kins," Naruto syllabified it, but his fake voice as getting a bit obvious. Mar looked puzzled, and so did Kim. _What's he up to?_

Kiba laughed. "Why are you calling me that?" he asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Because, _silly_," Naruto squeaked the 'silly' part like a rat, making Mar grit her teeth and Kim to cover her ears. "You're _my_ sweetiekins,"

And that's when Kim knew where this was leading. _Oh, no._

"Oh…" Kiba said. "Who is this again?"

"Hmm, three guesses," Naruto said, with the perky voice again.

Kiba answered, "Three guesses what?"

"To guess who I am?"

"Really?"

"I guess so?"

"Um, okay?"

"Okay then?"

"I don't get it,"

Naruto did an anime fall. And Mar and Kim were laughing. It was like two hyperactive, clueless guys talking to each other.

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke, "I gave you three guesses to guess who I am!" He practically shouted the words, but he still had that annoying voice, like one of them crazy fan girls of Sasuke. I said crazy.

"Ohh," Kiba said. "Then why didn't you just say so!"

"It's not my fault!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, fine! Well, lemme guess! Hmm," Kiba started thinking out loud. "It can't be Hinata; she's too shy. Not Sakura; she likes Sasuke, and not Ino; likes Sasuke, too. Kim? Oh, wait, no. I think that girl likes Kakashi or something." Kim sighed, thinking how everyone assumes that because of rumors going around. "Hmm, how about Tenten? Nope, she likes Neji or something." And the list went on, but he was missing one girl.

"Okay, I'm out." Kiba said. "Who the heck are you?"

Naruto twitched of anger. _I gave him THREE guesses._ The female voice came back. "Oh, silly, you missed me. It's like you don't know I exist or something. I'm really like, hurt,"

Mar finally got it! (For the love of Taylor Lautner…) _No way! I know what he's doing! He thinks my voice is like that! And I talk like… like a freakin' hippie! Why I atta--!_

"Um, okay." Kiba said. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

_Don't flatter yourself, dog boy!_ "No," Naruto's girly voice sang. "I'm this girl who likes you,"

Kim sighed, and smacked her face. Mar shot death glares at Naruto. If looks could kill, he would've died right then. "What are you up to, Naruto?" Mar said through gritted teeth. "Please, God help you, I won't kill you,"

Naruto covered the phone. "Shush! Pranking in progress here," he said and then paid his attention to Kiba.

"So, know who I am now?" Naruto asked.

"You kinda sound like a man pretending to be a girl," Kiba teased and then started laughing. "That'd be funny,"

_Oh, wouldn't it? _Naruto sarcastically thought. "Aw, no fair. Kiba, it's me, Mar!" he finally said it. Kim shook her head in disbelief. Mar attacked Naruto to the ground…

* * *

"What the heck?" Kiba asked, as he held the phone in front of him and heard yelling, stomping and crashing noises.

At Mar's house, Naruto was trying his best not to get pulverize by a furious Mar, and poor Kim did her best to calm the situation down. But if she had to do what she had to do, she'd have to tranquilize Mar, but Naruto can't get away from what he did. So, she just had to do her best to talk Mar down.

Back to Kiba: he was so confused of what was going on. But he remembered the girl telling him she was Mar. "Who?" Kiba asked. "Heh," he grinned to himself. "See, Akamaru, I do have one girl who likes me."

Akamaru jumped, barking.

"What?"

Akamaru barked again.

"Are you serious?" Then Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Then let's get 'em, boy," He hung up the phone, and walked out, carrying Akamaru.

…And Mar was still trying to beat up Naruto. Kim couldn't take it anymore and yelled…


	4. Part Four: Sakura, Too Bad

**Naruto Prank Calls**

**Note: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. **

**Sorry. I still didn't get the Itachi one out. I'll try to do it. Lemme just make more that I've already planned to do. Thankies! I hope you like this one! Oh, and this is about Sakura... if you're a big fan, I suggest you skip this..**

Part Four- Sakura, Sasuke Does Not Like You!

"Guys, please stop fighting!" she yelled. Mar stopped, vain popping, hard breathing, grit teething (lol). Naruto sighed in relief, in a stance blocking Mar using his arms.

Mar suddenly fell on the ground, hard like a stone. She wasn't moving. Naruto was about to say something, but Kim said, "She's in her own world right now, trying to take out her anger somewhere unknown. We should leave her."

Naruto nodded. "Okay," he looked befuddled at Mar. "Even though that's not right."

"Help me, get her up." Kim said, carrying Mar up. Naruto helped, and they both put her up, leaning on the wall, still frozen.

"Hey! Hey! It's her turn and she's not…moving." Naruto declared.

Kim looked at him. "You can go again, if you want,"

Naruto grinned. "Sure!" He picked up the phone, and dialed someone's phone number.

Kim smiled. "But you're not going to call Kiba again, are you?"

"Nope! I'm calling Sakura-chan!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Typical,"

Sakura is on her bed, reading some books. She sighed in thought. "Ah, Tansei-kun is so amazing! I wish you were real!" Then she kept reading.

Her phone rang, but she's too caught up reading fictional romance. It resulted for Naruto to leave a message.

"_Hello, this is Haruno Sakura! I'm not here right now. So, please leave a message after the beep! But if this is Ino, stop leaving threats! Leave my Sasuke-kun and me alone you pig! And if you're not, just please leave a message. Thanks!"_ the answering machine played.

Naruto cleared his throat, and spoke using Sasuke's voice. "Hey, It's Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the tragedy that has come upon my clan long ago. (I know he doesn't talk like this, but… OMGness! It's a monkey!) I have realized now that I rid of my arrogance and stubbornness that I am able to use phones like this. I have called to talk to you about matters of the fact that I, Uchiha Sasuke who is the only survivor of the tragedy--…" But before Naruto could continue his stupid talking.

* * *

Sakura heard Sasuke 'amazing voice', but she wasn't sure where. She started looking around, desperately wanting to know where it was coming from. And then she stared at her answering machine next to her cordless phone. _"…The fact that I, Uchiha Sasuke who is the only survivor of the tragedy…" _Before 'dear Sasuke' could finish, she picked up. 

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Hey! I mean…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Whatever,"

Kim laughed. "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto said, pretending to be Sasuke.

"Why did you call me? You wanna go on a date? When? Where? Why? Oh, wait, forget why!" Sakura said. She was smiling, like crazy.

"Uh… oh, um, right! I, Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the tragedy that has come upon my clan long ago, wishes to talk to you about the fact that I, Uchiha Sasuke…" then suddenly his mature voice faded. "…Does not like you!"

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Nani (meaning: What)? Sasuke-kun?" she became confused.

"You know, I don't like you," the fake voice of Sasuke rang in her ears. Kim thought that was a bit harsh…

Sakura wasn't disappointed though. "Is this Ino, pretending to be Sasuke?"

"No," Kim said, pretending to be Ino. "It's Ino _with_ Sasuke." Kim did think Sakura was annoying.

Sakura's eyes popped. "What!"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I, Uchiha Sasuke, would like to tell you that, I and the most beautiful girl in the world…"

"Who is me, Ino," Kim added, laughing a bit.

"Are together forever," Naruto finished.

Anger veins was everywhere on Sakura. "No way!"

"Yes way,"

"WAH!" Sakura fake-cried, whining.

"Hey, honey, let's get dinner. I made you your favourite!" Kim said.

"Right away. Sorry, I gotta go, Sakura. Oh, wait I'm not sorry. Bye." Naruto said, and hanged up. They both laughed.

* * *

Sakura unconsciously hung up the phone, sighing. She couldn't believe Ino got him. "Why, Sasuke-kun…why?" 

Then she glanced at her clock. "Did Ino say dinner? It's just eleven o' clock in the morning…" she narrowed her eyes, and cracked her knuckles.


	5. Part Five: Gaara's Teddy

**Naruto Prank Calls**

**Note: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. **

**Still didn't get it out. Sigh. Gomen nasai. I'll think about it, and if I get a funny thing for the Itachi one, I'll do it. Okkie, so enjoy this one in the time being! But if you have any other requests, say it… don't spray it?**

**HAPPY EASTERR! (almost, but good enough)**

Part Five- Gaara's Teddy Bear

As Kim and Naruto laughed, they weren't aware that Mar already woke up, laughing with them too. "That was so funny!" Mar said.

"Mar? Yay! You're awake!" Kim said.

"I know. I had the weirdest dream that we were prank calling," Mar said, smiling.

Naruto smiled. "It's not a dream. We're prank calling people." He replied. "Didn't you just see what we did?"

"I heard it," Mar said.

"Wasn't it funny?" Naruto asked.

"Totally," Mar answered.

"It was kind of fun playing Ino," Kim said.

"Wait," Mar commanded.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"If it wasn't a dream, you're telling me you told Kiba I like him?" Mar asked.

Kim sighed. Naruto had a scared look on his face. "Y-yeah," he answered.

Mar's teeth started gritting again, but she sighed, and relaxed. "Okay,"

Kim and Naruto smiled.

"Whose turn is it?" Mar asked.

"Yours,"

* * *

"Oh! I know who to call!" Mar said, grinning. She dialed on the phone. 

Naruto became worried. "Are you gonna get me back for what I did?"

"Hmm… I don't know. We'll see," Mar said.

Kim sighed. "When Mar gets back at you, Naruto. I hope you learn your lesson."

Naruto nodded, looking at the ground. "But it was still funny, though!" Mar whacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

* * *

Gaara glanced at the phone, and disregarded it. He sat on a chair in his desk, doing some paper work. The phone kept on ringing; it irritated him. "So annoying…" he said, and then picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" Gaara asked.

Mar cleared her throat and spoke, "Hi. This is Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Uzumaki… Naruto?" Gaara said.

"Yes! And I will be future Hokage! But before that happens, I want you to know that my teddy bear, Mr. Fluffy, can kick your teddy bear's ass!" Mar yelled.

Gaara popped a vein and replied, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Mar said.

"How did you know about my teddy bear!" Gaara yelled. Kim and Mar gasped. Naruto chuckled. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh, please, like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't,"

"Either way, my teddy bear is way cuter than yours!" Mar boasted.

"No, it isn't!"

"And Mr. Fluffy is so more lovable and huggable than yours!"

"Stop it! Stop making fun of my teddy bear!" Gaara hollered.

Mar gulped, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. "So you do have one!" Mar declared.

Gaara calmed down and replied, "No,"

"Stop lying!"

"Leave me alone,"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't…" Gaara paused. "Never mind, just leave me alone." And he hung up.

Gaara opened a drawer and out came a cute teddy bear. "It's ok, it's ok,"

The teddy bear didn't reply, and Gaara hugged it. "I know it wasn't him. We'll get 'em,"

* * *

Mar hung up, too and sighed. "If he gets me back for that, Mar!" Naruto threatened.

"Aw, he has teddy bear!" Mar said.

Naruto sweat dropped. Kim laughed. "Yeah, he does. Surprising,"

"Oh, man! What if he figures out it was me!" Mar said.

Naruto smirked. "I hope so,"

Mar glared at him. Kim shook her head in disbelief.


	6. Part Six: Itachi's Friend Bob

**Naruto Prank Calls**

**Note: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. **

**I got it! But it's kinda a stupid idea! 'Tis ok, no? xD… soo… I got this idea from a friend because they're very funny! Okkie, I'm done! And I want you to know, I want a freakin' Irish accent! T.T**

**Thanks to: ****Nekko-Sama, ****xclaimy****, Gaara's girl, ****KiddoShinobi, ****Neko-Kikiru**** and people who chose me as favourites! I love you all!**

Part Six- Itachi's Friend Bob?

"Your turn, Kim!" Mar said, giving the phone to Kim.

Kim took the phone, and dialed the number. "Thanks,"

"Who are you calling now?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Kim said.

--

After Itachi gave Kisame a clear and persuasive lecture about not leaving the empty carton of non-2 percent milk in the refrigerator, he realized the phone was ringing, and answered. "What?"

"Hello!" Kim said with an Irish accent.

"Huh?" Itachi said.

Kim rested the phone on her shoulder and leaned her left side of the head on the phone. She snapped her fingers and said, still with the accent, "Top to the morning to ya!"

"…" Itachi stayed silent, as Naruto and Mar laughed.

"Hello? Anyone there now?" Kim said. "Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello?"

Itachi sighed frustrated. "Shut it, Bob,"

_Bob?_ Kim, Naruto and Mar laughed. "Bob? Who's that? Is that you boyfriend, lassie?" Kim asked.

Itachi sighed louder. "No, _Bob_, it's me, Itachi. You must work on your accent 'coz it sucks. It's worse than when Deidara tried."

"Deidara?" Kim asked. "What's wrong with you, lassie? Too much snorkeling in the water maybe?"

"I don't 'snorkel', Bob. Stop it with your damn fake accent. And I'm not girl, I'm a boy, Bob." Itachi said.

_I'm beginning to love that name. _Kim thought, as she laughed. "Er, well, it was nice talking to ya, laddie. Call you sometime again!"

"Oh, please do," he said in a sarcastic tone. Mar, Kim and Naruto laughed.

"Alright then! Buh-bye!" Kim said.

"…yeah." Itachi said, and they both hang up.

--

Kim bursted out laughing. "Oh my gosh, who's Bob?"

Mar shrugged. "But they sound pretty familiar to Itachi,"

"Yay! My turn!" Naruto yelled.

--

Kisame came back with a companion… and a new carton of 2 percent milk. "Itachi, here's your milk,"

"Sure."

"Oh, and brought Bob with me,"

"Bob?"

"Yeah, right here," Kisame pointed at Bob who waved, and put in the milk carton inside the refrigerator.

"Bob, didn't you just call me?"

"No. Why in the seven hells, would I?"

"Shut up."


	7. Part Seven: Kakashi's dead!

**Naruto Prank Calls (Ghost edition!)**

**Note: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show or the manga or anything Naruto, unless you're talking about my Naruto DVDs, manga books and plushies. **

**Oh, and by the way, this is the "Ghost Edition" meaning we're calling the characters who, unfortunately, died in Naruto.**

Part Seven- Kakashi died?!

"It's my turn! It's my turn! Gimme the phone!" Naruto commanded.

"If you're gonna be mean like that, we're going to skip you!" Mar said.

"What! That's not fair!" Naruto replied.

Mar stuck out her tongue. "Too bad!"

She grabbed the phone. "Kimmeh, do you still have that phone card you jacked from that old lady from the sand?"

Kim hands the phone card to Mar. "Yeah, why?"

"We'll be prank calling the dead!"

"The dead?" Naruto asked. "You can do that?"

"With this phone card," Mar answered.

"Who are you gonna call?" Kim asked.

"Obito-kun!"

"Obito?" Naruto asked.

"He's Sasuke's uncle," Kim answered. "He died."

"Itachi killed him?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Mar yelled.

"He died before that. He's the one who gave Kakashi-sensei his Sharingan eye."

Naruto has lost interest in it though and stopped paying attention.

A sweat drop ran through Kim's head.

Mar sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna call now."

* * *

"Hello?" the operator said. "This is the Heaven telephone operator. May I know who you want to speak to?" 

"Uchiha Obito, please!" Mar said, excitedly.

"Alright," A click sound was heard by Mar and she waited anxiously to talk to Obito.

Kim and Mar know who Obito is because Kakashi is related to Kim. Kim is Mar's best friend. Kakashi is Obito's best friend. They hung out.

Long story short, they knew each other. Kim was really close to Obito though because Kakashi and Obito treated Kim as a little sister.

While Mar waits for Obito to pick up, Kim asks, "Can I talk to him when you're done, Mar? I miss him."

"Yeah, of course!" Mar answered.

"Hello?" Obito's voice said.

"Hello!" Mar replied, grinning.

"Who is this?" Obito asked.

_Oops._ Mar thought. She cleared her throat and said, in a deep voice. "It's Kakashi!"

"Kakashi?!" Obito exclaimed. "Really! How'd you call me?"

"Uh, um, because I'm dead now!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" Obito cried out.

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Mar answered, still using the deep voice.

"How'd you die?"

Mar shifted her eyes. "Um, monkeys…" She thought hard for a reason but only random things would come out! "Monkeys…ate…me…I think?"

"Huh." Obito said, a sweat drop running on the back of his head.

Kim stood in front of Mar and motioned being pushed off the stairs, so that Mar can tell Obito that Kakashi died falling down the stairs.

Mar smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' at Kim and Kim smiled back.

"I mean, I died, falling off an apple tree!"

Naruto and Kim did an anime fall.

"You died, falling off an apple tree?" Obito asked Mar, who he thinks is Kakashi.

"Yes! It was horrifying!"

"Kakashi, are you serious?"

"Yes! And Kim is the one who pushed me!" Kim slapped her forehead, as she heard Mar say this. "You can talk to her, if you want!"

"Okay…" Obito replied.

Mar handed the phone over to Kim. "Hello, Obito," Kim greeted him.

"Hey, Kim."

"It's nice to hear your voice again."

"Yeah, it's nice to get some calls once in a while, but when you're dead, everyone just forgets about you."

"I didn't forget about you." Kim said, smiling.

"I noticed. And Mar didn't forget about me either." Obito responded.

"Huh?" Kim asked, confused.

"I know that was her. Kakashi went through puberty. I'm sure he's got a way deeper voice." He laughed.

Kim laughed too. "You're right. Oh, and Kakashi's doing alright."

"That's good. Hey, can you give me back to Mar for a second?"

"Yeah, sure," Kim said.

She handed the phone over to Mar. "Hello?" Mar asked.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOo" Obito said, eerily. "I'm going to eat yoOoOoOoOu!"

"AH!" Mar yelled and immediately hung up the phone.

Kim and Naruto laughed their butts off, as Mar shook off the scare she got.

"Good old Obito," Kim said.


End file.
